


30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge

by daleksanddetectives



Series: 30 Day Challenges [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/daleksanddetectives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty day's worth of smutty little snapshots into John and Sherlock's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to practice writing some smutty things so I thought I'd give this challenge a go. I'll be using [this challenge](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version).
> 
> Rated M for now. This chapter isn't all that mature but future chapters may/will be.

221B’s lack of windows make for a sweltering summer. Even opening the few windows they have, the heat in the flat often lasts throughout most of the evening meaning Sherlock, the self-confident man he is, often sleeps and putters about the flat in the nude.

One especially hot evening in July, John arrives home from work and goes straight into the shower, emerging with Sherlock’s silk dressing gown draped over his shoulders. He shuffles into the kitchen, quickly makes a sandwich and sits opposite Sherlock.

“Any particular reason we went without clothes today?”

“It was too hot and Mrs Hudson is away.”

“And your dressing gown was too much?” John carefully pushes the too-long sleeves further up his arms to avoid getting his dinner on them, “I texted that I would be home late, but obviously you’ve been busy.”

Sherlock grunts.

“Well, don’t spill any chemicals on things you might want to use later,” John winks.

Sherlock glares over the rim of his safety goggles making John giggle and go to dump his plate in the sink.

“I’m going to bed. Clean this up before you join me.”

When Sherlock finally retires to bed, the blue robe is on the back of the door and John is at the far edge of the bed with his back to the door. The blackout blind is pulled down, their window at exactly the wrong angle when trying to sleep when the sun was still up.

Sherlock watches his partner’s bare back slowly rise and fall for a few seconds before joining him under the thin sheet. He sprawls out on his back, stretching over the centre of the bed and almost touching John who, as usual, is curled in on himself.

John snuffles when he feels the mattress dip and rolls over on top of Sherlock, throwing an arm over Sherlock’s chest and pressing his face against Sherlock’s shoulder.

“About time,” he mumbles into the warm skin.

Sherlock wriggles, “it’s too hot to have your arm around me.”

“Don’t care,” John snuffles, “comfortable.”

“It’s your fault if we overheat.”

In reply John kicks the sheet to the bottom of the bed and cuddles closer, throwing a leg over Sherlock’s as if to make a point. Sherlock feels the wet press of lips against his throat and he smiles softly, wrapping an arm around John’s back and rubbing little circles with his thumb against John’s hip.


	2. Kisses (naked) + bonus hand job

When Sherlock stirs awake the next morning he feels John’s finger tracing patterns onto his stomach. He uses the arm still hooked around John’s waist to pull him on top of him and his knees fall on either side of Sherlock’s legs.

“Morning,” John smiles and moves to press their lips together in a kiss that Sherlock eagerly returns.

Of all the kisses he and Sherlock shared, this was John’s favourite kind. He loves to have Sherlock warm and sleepy in his arms. On a morning, before Sherlock’s mind comes back online, he’s pliant with soft smiles and he won’t suddenly get bored and leave.

John feels Sherlock’s cock stir against his own and pulls back, giggling when Sherlock follows.

“You’re eager this morning,” he grins, dipping back down.

“Mm, and is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all,” John smirks as he gets into a crouch and starts kissing his way down Sherlock’s body.

He swipes his tongue over Sherlock’s collarbone before making his way down to his nipples. They harden under John’s mouth and he continues down to mouth at Sherlock’s navel and then to his groin. Holding Sherlock’s hips, John takes him into his mouth and hollows his cheeks. Sherlock arches his back and scrabbles at the sheets.

John picks up one of Sherlock’s hands and places it on his own head. Almost immediately Sherlock’s fingers tighten and hold onto the greying strands and he gasps when he feels John smiles around him.

“ _John_ ,” Sherlock moans, “’m not gonna…”

John crawls back up Sherlock’s body and kisses him deeply, moving his hand to stroke Sherlock’s cock.

“Not gonna what?”

Sherlock whines in reply.

John continues jerking his wrist, bracing himself with his other hand, and leans down to catch the obscene noises falling from Sherlock’s mouth with his own. It’s not long before Sherlock gasps and bucks his hips against John, coming over his own stomach. John lies next to Sherlock, throwing his arm over the taller man’s chest and pressing his face against Sherlock’s throat.

He grins, “better?”

“Mm,” Sherlock’s hands find their way to John’s hip and start massaging the skin.

“Oh no you don’t,” John kisses Sherlock’s nose and crawls away, “I want my breakfast.”

“At least let me do you first,” Sherlock pouts, kicking at the bunched up duvet at the foot of the bed.

John winks as he gets his dressing gown from the back of the door, “you can _do me_  later, I’m hungry.”

Going back to the side of the bed John leans over and kisses Sherlock’s nose, “go get cleaned up.”

Sherlock continues to pout as John leaves the room and rolls out of bed when he hears John moving things around in the kitchen. Padding into the bathroom Sherlock gives himself a cursory wipe down and goes to follow John, finding him fiddling with mugs and tea bags. He wraps his arms around John’s waist and kisses his jaw.

“Are you sure you want to wait?”

“I wasn’t as worked up as you,” John smiles, clicking on the kettle, “I don’t mind.”

Sherlock makes a dismissive noise and works his fingers under John’s dressing gown to meet sensitive skin. John takes a sharp breath and lets Sherlock slowly turn him and push him back against the counter. He braces his hands on the edge and grins as Sherlock sinks to his knees with a smirk.


End file.
